


The Interview of a lifetime

by Lauracrazygirl



Category: President Putin, Real Person Fiction, Real Person Slash, Vladimir Putin - Fandom, political slash - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, POV First Person, Real person fan fiction, Vladimir Putin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauracrazygirl/pseuds/Lauracrazygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ambitious female journalist wants to get the interview of her life with the mysterious Russian president Vladimir Putin. But President Putin has a very "unique" of stopping the pretty young reporter from asking awkward questions.  </p>
<p>First chapter rated T but next chapter will be Rated M for strong sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.  
> This story is nothing but a bit of fun, I am aware that the real Vladimir Putin is some one I would not want to be within 10 feet off.This story (and indeed my attraction to him) is based on the strong manly image he portrays to the world. An image which I find very attractive. So with that said, enjoy my fantasy.

Finally it has happened! 14 months in Moscow begging pleading and in some cases bribing officials for any information on Putin had finally paid off. There it was, my VIP pass to a press conference with the man himself President Putin. "Sophie Wood, Independent journalist, British National" Independent Journalist sounded a lot more impressive than "Online reporter" but I shouldn't resent that, if I had been a reporter for the BBC or CNN I would have been laughed out any interview for a pass. It had taken 3 interviews at the Kremlin with various old Russian farts who were ten times more interested in my dress than the questions I wanted to ask but again, I shouldn't complain, from what I have studied of these press conferences it's a men only affair. Perhaps Russian or at least Russian men in power feel that questioning the government is something only a man can do. Also the fact that none of my interviewers cared much about what I was going to ask Putin but more what I would wear would be a huge benefit to me. I just need to get my foot in the door and ask Putin the questions that the Russian press would be too scared to ask him. I'm not afraid of him, well no, that's a lie but I'm not going to let fear stand in my way.

(2 weeks later.)

I feel really sick as I enter the studio, I had been assuring myself up all week. "Come on you can do this! You can do this! What's the worse that could happen" well, I could go to prison, get taken to a small room beaten up or worse. But this is what I am here to do, I am a reporter and it's my job to ask tough questions and if Putin is so tough he will answer me without being unreasonable. I hope.

I find my seat and as I suspect I am the only female reporter and one of the very few English speaking, I speak Russian pretty well but my accent gives me away as British with the first few words. Putin is due to speak for 3 hours, the first 2 is a mix of his own speech and questions from the panel on the stage who strangely enough are mainly women with one man. I know 3 of the woman as the hosts of the Russian TV morning programs, they aren't reporters like me but I doubt they were chosen for their hard hitting questions but their faces would be known and trusted by the Russian audience.  
Everyone takes their seats and things start to settle down for show time, the director counts down from 5 and an especially attractive blond Russian woman welcomes the TV audience to the conference of their "outstanding and open president" I snorted a little bit given how hard it really is to get any info on Putin he doesn't want known. 

"Please Welcome our great President Putin" everyone stands up and applauds, largely due to the fact the studio hands are rushing round the audience encouraging them to stand and clap. He is much shorter than I expected, but still taller than me, he doesn't seem to react to the applause but simply gives a respectful wave to the studio audience who are all on the verge of breaking their wrists trying to out clap each other. I clap respectfully but not with much passion and this gets me noticed by the director who keeps camera on me for a few moments then to the overjoyed Russians then back to me. I see this happen on the TVs above our heads and I don't know how to react other than looking a bit shocked. This causes some laughter in the studio and gets me noticed by everyone including the President. Who looks right at me and gives me a little wink and nod. If I had been feeling sick before it was nothing compared to now as I felt as if my stomach had dropped out of my body. I just wanted to leave but I forced myself to calm down and see this through besides my getting up to leave would only draw more attention to me.

The conference started with a 30 minute opening statement from the president which covered a wide variety of subjects but mainly how strong Russia and Russians are and how bright their futures were. I was impressed, unlike his counterparts Obama and David Cameron who often sounded emotionless in their speeches, Putin gave the impression that he really did believe everything he said and it wasn't just a pretty speech that had been written for him. Then an hour and a half of panel questions and discussions, it was an amazing thing to watch. Firstly the man has amazing energy and passion when he speaks, when he gets his teeth into a topic he doesn't let go. He is also quite aggressive in how he answers questions I tried to imagine how the British media would react to Cameron with such raw passion he would probably be condemned for his "ungentlemanly behavior" and how "unbecoming for a prime minster to behave" But the Russians seem to love this directness and harsh manner of speaking. 

Then the moment had come for open questions from the reporters, the host instructed us that if we wished to ask a question then we raise our hand and the president may pick us.  
"Oh..Ok.. ok.. I can do this." I tell myself. I had my question written down on my notes, it was on the lack of clear opposition to Putin's Presidency, it was ready and well worded. At least I thought it was before I heard the man talk, he answered each question with so much detail it made my months of study seem like a waste of time. I keep my hand down but as time goes I start to get angry at the soft almost complimentary questions Putin was getting from the press crop. "How do you stay looking so young?","Do you have time for a personal life?","How do you think History will remember you?" The sick feeling I had for the last 2 hours starts to fade as I get angrier and angrier then out of no where the host says "Ok, I think we have time for one more question" My hand nearly flies straight off my arm as I raise it in the air. "Oh yes, you there the young woman in blue".

I slowly stand up "And what is your name?" the host askes "My name is Sophie Wood, I'm an independent reporter from Great Britain" An awkward silence passes over the room when I say were I'm from but I don't care "I've lived in Moscow for over a year now and I have had the pleasure of observing the Russian people and their president as an outsider" There is a dead silence in the studio, the easy going atmosphere of just 2 minutes ago was gone. My eyes leave the host and land on Putin himself who is glaring intensely at me like a bear ready to pounce. I turn back to the host who is looking pretty nervous. "I would like to ask the President a question based on my observation of the lack of media coverage to any opposing view point to his polices in the Russian media " I take a deep breath and gather every ounce of strength I have and look straight into Putin clear blue eyes and wait for his approval. He is just glaring at me, "don't look down or away" I tell himself "he respects strength, don't weaken, stay strong"

"My British friend, you may ask me any question you wish, as you have made clear, you are an outsider to our culture perhaps I can educate you in our ways"  
I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding and look down at my notes.

"Firstly Mr Putin, would you say that you are a man who is always challenging him self? and thus better himself?" his head tilts slightly and leans forward over the table in front of him 

"Yes, I am always seeking to improve myself and face new challenges, it is the worse crime anyone can commit in their life is not achieving their full potential and that can only be achieved through challenge "

Something in the way he said that made me think that he was referring to me as well as himself, almost as if he was encouraging me to question him. Well.. If that is what he wants I will happily give it too him. Here goes nothing.

"That is very interesting to hear and I am happy to hear it from you in person Mr Putin, I had rather got the impression upon conducting interviews with various Russian politicians and press workers that you actively make sure that no one challenges you. That, in fact, you go out of your way to ensure that no criticism of your policies or Presidency reaches the Russian newspapers or TV. But clearly that can't be true , as you have stated that you like a challenge. " If I was in the UK I would say that President Putin was "Giving me evils" in that was staring at me with such contempt and disgust I can only describe it as 'giving me evils'. For what seemed like hours we just stared each other down, I refused to let go of his glare, I had not come this far to crumble at the last minute. Then Putin slowly and softly smiled,

"Well... My British friend, I am happy that your experience at this conference as put your fears to rest and you have learned how open and forward I and the Russian press are" He said in a pandering but threatening tone. I wasn't about to push my luck any further, after all I had made my point 

"Thank you, Mr Putin for giving my question such a thoughtful answer and thank you for your time" 

Putin waved his hand and I took that as my que to sit back down. The host gathered herself together and thanked the president for his time and wrapped the show up quickly. The president shook some hands and walked off the stage but not before glaring at me one more time then sneaking off back stage.

I felt everyone's eyes on me and conversations breaking out all over the studio, I just sat in my chair trying to calm down. My face felt like it was on fire, that always happened when I was stressed out, I blush like crazy. I managed to cool down and started to gather up my things and headed for the stairs still a little light headed from the experience when a man in a plain black suit with one clear ear phone in his left ear tapped my shoulder.

"Miss Wood, President Putin as requested your presence at the Kemmlin. Now "

I froze and could only think "Oh Fuck."

© 2014 Microsoft Terms Privacy & cookies Developers English (United Kingdom)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm..but.. huh I am meeting some one, my friend is picking me up "

My head is spinning, I can't believe I was so stupid as to make a scene at a Putin press conference.

"Miss Wood, The president has requested your presence, you will come with me. "

The guard grabs my arm, gently enough so as not to create a scene but firmly enough so I that I know that I not running off. I take a deep breath and say "Of course I would be honored to speak to the President" The guard nodded and let go of my arm and gently put his hand on my back leading me out of the studio into a black car with darken windows.

I sat in the car sandwiched between two heavy guards, my head was still spinning, I had to find some way to calm down. I remembered a stress control technique I learned in a self defense class. If you need to regain control in a stressful situation, imagine all the stress and fear traveling through your body and ending in your hands, then breath in deeply and turn your hands into fists and imagine your are crushing stress and fear. Then relax your hands and breath out slowly. I did this over and over again until the car stopped not at the Kerlim but what looks like a royal palace.

Then I remembered something from my notes on Putin, he spent billions of Rubles building at least 20 residences across the world and is rumored to have at least half of them in Russia so this must be one of them. 'oh great' I thought, very few people know where Putin's homes are and there for, I am some where that very few people know exist.

"This way Miss Wood" I follow the guard through the beautiful and pretty modern palace everything smell very new and looks untouched. We walk through the main hall which has two curved stair cases that I would guess lead to private rooms. We walked under one of the stair cases down a small hall way with two doors on each side. The guard stops at the last door and I do my stress control exercise one more time before the door opens. I feel deathly calm as I enter the room.

Putin is sitting at a very beautiful wooden desk and is talking on the phone and taking down notes. I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk to sit and wait for Putin to finish his call. I take the opportunity to scan the room, there are no family photos or personal little items to give me or perhaps any one any reason to ask person questions. I have read he is a man is hates small talk and time wasters. Fine I won't waste his time.

He puts the phone down and links his hands together and rests them on the desk and looks at me with his eyebrows raised slightly. "You have a beautiful home, Mr President" I said to break the silence but he doesn't react. "You must have worked very hard to build such a beautiful home, everything seems very new and of course you have worked very hard to make the lives of the average Russian happier." As I speak he raises from his chair and walks behind me I keep talking and keep turning my hands into fists to relieve the stress I'm under.  
"From what I studied the average Russian has £10,000 more rubles in their bank account a year than before you came into power. But the western media doesn't report that perhaps...."

"What are you doing?" I jump at him speaking to me.

"I'm..ehh.. I'm trying to convince you to do an interview with me" I quickly reply.

"No Child, I was referring to your hands" pointing to them.

"Oh it's a stress relief technique I learned in a self defense class" I explain the logic behind the technique and he seemed interested.

"Judo teaches similar methods to control the mind and master all the skills of the body" His mood seems lighter talking about a passion in his life, 'best to encourage this' I thought.

"I know that judo is a central part of your life, I understand that Judo doesn't just teach you how throw a man but promotes a way of life in which you respect your enemies and fight with honor."

Putin's eyes widen slightly, I think I touched on something there with my little speech. He walks round the chair to face me and kneels down to meet my eyes.

"Did you learn about Judo to learn more about me" he asks, His eyes are a very clear ice blue I hadn't noticed before but they really are outstanding. He is so close that I can smell his cologne and feel his breath on my face, I'm nearly overwhelmed by this sensory assault, I find myself leaning back just so I can gather my thoughts.

"Yes, in all honesty, it seemed the best place to start but also I have some experience in Judo, I took a few classes after I was attacked in the street when I was a teenager but my mother wasn't comfortable with me learning a martial art so she insisted I go to self defense classes for women instead."

"Hmm. I agree with your mother, It is a man's job to guard a woman" he snorted. I saw the bait he was putting in front of me. He wants to see how I will react but I'm not going to take the bait. 

"My self defense teacher agreed with you sir, He said that Judo and most martial arts are grossly overrated in terms of real world usefulness . Kick boxing and self defense techniques are the only way to truly protect yourself from any attacker. "

I wonder if he will raise to my bait, Mr Putin leaned into me very close to the point it looked like he was going to kiss me. 

"Are you seriously suggesting that your skills could match mine, that you could pin me down in a fight?" There is no mistaking the very real threat in his tone. I start to feel my face burn up again and I can't seem to breathe. 

"I...hmm.. don't know..." I struggle out.

"Well, I suggest we test your theory, down stairs is a gym, if you can pin me down just once I will grant you an interview" He stands and walks out the room

"My guard will provide you with gym clothes, you may warm up here. I will see you in 30 minutes." He then turns on his heel and leaves the room.

'What the hell just happened?' I thought, I'm actually going to get physical with a man who has been a black belt in Judo for what 14 years. He says if I can pin him down I get my interview...Wait...What does he get if he pins me down?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. The sexual themes are starting in the chapter. So you have been warned.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just sat there, utterly dumbfounded by what just happened. President Putin had just challenged me to a fight and if I can pin him I get my interview. If I get an interview with him I can get any job in the British media or indeed american media.

But does he seriously believe that I have even the slightest chance against him? Of course he doesn't, he's just using me as a bit of entertainment. He's turning my words against me, I implied that he was scared of challenge as I was challenging him now it's got myself in to this mess.

My train of thought is stopped in it's tracks by the guard throwing some Judo clothes onto my lap, he then turns around to face the wall no doubt to give me some privacy. I quickly get out of my blue dress and black heels and into the judo robes but much to my dismay there is no t-shirt to wear under the white robe. I make do and tie the robe as tightly as I can in order to keep my modesty. 

I start doing some stretches and remember what my self deference teacher taught me 'Remember the bigger they are the harder they fall, use their weight against them, if they push or run towards you push them into their direction of force' Seemed as good a plan as any, besides Putin is at least 30 years older than me and I have seen his judo skills and I suspect that many of his 'competitors' may have let him win due to who he is.

So I stretch and and run round the fairly big room then the guard talks into his cuff and beckons me over "The President is ready for you".

We go down stairs to where the whole floor is dedicated to fitness. There's a large swimming pool which we walk past into a changing area and then through another door to a large room which is half gym and half foam floor. The floor is clearly for judo practice and it's where I see him, standing right in the middle of the floor. I stand about 10 feet in front of him, he dismisses his guard and we are alone.

"The rules child, You pin me down for 10 seconds and you gain your interview, there is no time limit you may try for as long as you feel you can. We bow to each other before we begin and if you wish to rest you say 'Break'" He says in a very manner of fact tone.

I do feel very nervous being left alone with this man and although he is older than me he really doesn't look it. Like me his judo robe doesn't have a t-shirt under it so I am see his chest, he is in pretty damn good shape for a man in his late 50s. 

"Are you ready?" he says taking his stance.

"Wait! I know what I get if I pin you down but what happens if you pin me down?" He just gives me a little smile and bows down to me. "Begin!"

He starts to move towards me and I move to the left to circle him, I am younger and faster and that is my advantage. He lunges forward, I grab him and try to use his momentum against him to push him to the floor but he recovers and grabs me from behind and puts me in the sleep hold. 

"Is this a legal move Sir!" I blurt out between my struggling breaths. 

"If it works then, yes! " I continue to struggle trying to escape and of course it only weakens me more, soon he has me flat on my stomach and is lying right on top of me.

It then that I feel something firm on my backside, what the heck is that? Is he hiding a weapon in his robes. 

"You asked me child what would happen if I pinned you down.." Then I felt something wet and hot against my neck. Oh my god.. He can't be serious, he is licking and kissing my neck. He lets me out of the sleeper hold and pins my hands down using his. He starts delivering lots of small bites along the back of my neck and too weak to fight this. But if I am being completely honest a part of me doesn't want to, each little bite gives me a thrill. No one has ever done this kind of thing to me before. I shouldn't be enjoying this, I'm wrong for enjoying this, he is a despot that likes to use people. He won't use me.

He suddenly stops and gets up and I slowly follow.

"I said, you could try as many times as you wish to pin me down to claim your prize of the interview" He then steps forward and whispers in my ear "But each time I pin you down I will claim my 'prize' " I sallow hard, I can't process this. I can't process that I enjoyed what just happened, am I seriously that starved of sex and even just human contact that I would enjoy being felt up by an old white Russian guy.

As if reading my thoughts the President spoke "Of course, if you are not the person I thought you were then you can of course leave." Raising his arm and walking a little over to the door, I was a little taken aback by that statement.

"Wait, what do you mean not the person you thought I was?"

He stood in front of me and looked me dead in the eyes 

"In the conference you took a great risk in challenging me, it is no small thing for a young woman to challenge the president of Russia. I admire courage, I respect courage and that is the sort of person I thought you were. A courageous person. " He took one more step forward.

"Do you remember what I said during that conference, 'Challenge is how we grow and make our selves better' will you accept my challenge Miss Wood?"

I have never felt more alive, excited, scared and aroused in my whole life, I don't care any more if this is right or wrong. All I know is that I want to see this out to the end.


	4. Chapter 4

I still can't believe this is happening, I'm alone with Putin in his private residence which is amazing enough in it's own right but this deal he is offering. I pin him I get my interview, if he pins me he claims his prize, which is me. I should walk out the door in utter disgust and offended that he would propose such a thing to a young woman like me. But truth be told, this wasn't that big of a surprise.

I've studied Putin for over a year and one thing I learned is that control and power are things he desires most, even over money. He is totally fearless in his approach to leadership, most western leaders live out their careers in a state of fear, fear that they will say some thing wrong and lose some votes, fear that their closest allies will betray them or just fear of losing. But Putin doesn't let such trivial concerns prevent him from leading the way he wants to. I partly hated him for that and partly admired him, I have always looked up to strong people and if there is one thing you can certainly call Putin is strong. We simply don't have that in the UK or indeed USA and in studying Putin I found myself wanting a leader like that, indeed wanting a man like that.

"Well... what say you Child?" a voice called through my thoughts

I don't know how long I was lost in thought but I'm brought back to earth by the President.

I look up to him, God! He is a good looking man, he stands the way real men should stand, shoulders back chin up and chest out. He's pretty intimidating but at the same time inviting at least to me. I take deep breath and think about what the hell I am doing or concerning doing.

"OK... Just to be clear, if I want to stop I say "break" and if I want to leave, I just leave?" I say surprising quietly, it's seems during the excitement.

Putin narrows his eyes "Yes... all that is true. Do you accept my challenge?"

I take another deep breath, what would people think of me if this ever got out to the press? They would call me a whore and god forbid how my parents would react. But then it occurs to me. There is no one else here, it's just me and him, no one would ever find out, Putin would make sure of that. 

"I accept your challenge and your conditions Mr Putin" I say in as strong a voice as I can muster. He similes softly and nods.

"Good, come." raising his hand to the center of the foam floor, we both move back to our original positions . He bows as do I and take his stance "Good luck, Child" he says "You too?" I reply, he smirks. 

Both his hands are floating in mid air ready for me if I should jump forward, I think for a moment. His legs are open maybe if I try to bring him down via his legs. He moves towards me and I jump to the side, he lunges forward but I jump out the way quickly, he turns to face me and I quickly go down and grab his right leg. I'm half crouching half standing trying to pull his foot off the floor to bring him down but I'm not making much progress. Suddenly I feel his arms wrapped round my waist before I can stop him Putin has lifted both my legs up off the ground, I'm now upside down, I try kicking Putin in the face but no luck. He suddenly lets go of my waist and drops me right on my head "Ouch!" I say out loud. Putin straightens my body out and opens my legs, goes through them to reach my hands and pin them down.

I can feel something hard against my crotch, I then remember that hard thing I felt against my back side before that I thought was a weapon. It's not a weapon. I try to fight but it's no use, Putin is counting down from 10 with a very smug look on his face.

"3..2..1..0.. I have won child, Now I will claim my prize" He can't hide his delight as he leans down, bringing his mouth to mine. He lets his lips rest against mine for a moment before he starts to kiss me. My heart is racing, I can't remember the last time I was kissed, it was before I moved to Russia. in fact I haven't had any sexual contact since living in Russia. 

Putin then slips his tongue into my mouth and I gasped at the action, at first I just let this happen, I can't really respond because I can't process what is happening. Putin then releases my hands and puts both his on each side of my head as he hungrily explores my mouth. I give in to this and my own tongue responses by wresting with his. I can feel my body temperature raising and without thinking I start to rub myself against Putin hardness. This prompts Putin to break the kiss and laugh.

"Ha.. you like what I have here." He says as he guides one of my hands down to the hot lump in his trousers. 

My breathing is so unsteady and my mind is spinning so I end up saying something really stupid "I thought you were concealing a weapon at first" 

Putin laughed heartily at my stupid statement, then he leaned in close to me so our noses touch, he whispers..

"It is a weapon...my best weapon, it can bring my enemies to their knees and reward my allies"  
My vaginal muscles tighten at that statement, without touching myself I can feel how wet I am. I want him to fuck me, anyway he wants, as an enemy or an ally.

"Up! On your feet again!" He jumps up and stands in the middle of the floor. Is he kidding!? Can't he see what I want!

Noticing my distress Putin turns his head to the side and says 

"I told you the rules, if you want your interview you must fight me and if I want my prize I must fight you. Nothing in this world is truly worth having if you don't fight for it." 

Son of a bitch! He's playing mind games with me, making me question what it is I want. He doesn't want to give me an interview, he never did, now he is trying to make me want him over my interview. No. No this is not how it's going to be. I'm going to win this.


End file.
